Media devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are configured to present programming to one or more users. Such programming may contain video information and audio information. In some situations, the programming may be an audio only type of program, such as a music channel, a music station, or the like.
Volume of the audio information is controlled by the user. However, it is possible for a user to increase the volume of the output audio information to such an extent that others may be annoyed, bothered or otherwise distracted. For example, children may wake early Saturday morning to watch their favorite cartoons. If the children are allowed to control the media device in an unsupervised manner, the parents may not be able to sleep in. As another example, a user may watch a movie late at night. At times, especially if the movie is an action film with explosions or the like, the output volume from the media presentation device may be so loud as to wake or disturb other members of the household. As yet another example, loud music played at a late night party may disturb the neighbors.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to limit volume of a media device.